remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films
This is a selected list of feature films originally created and/or distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (include MGM/UA Entertainment Co.) On November 3, 2010, MGM filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. Spyglass Entertainment is now set to take control of 5% of MGM's assets. See also List of United Artists films 1920s * Along Came Ruth (1924) * Bread (1924) * Broken Barriers (1924) * Cheaper to Marry (1924) * Circe, the Enchantress (1924) * Excuse Me (1924) * Greed (1924) * He Who Gets Slapped (1924) (The first film made completely by MGM)Eames, John Douglas. The MGM Story. Octopus Books, London. 1975 * His Hour (1924) * Janice Meredith (1924) * Lady of the Night (1924) * Little Robinson Crusoe (1924) *''Mademoiselle Midnight'' (1924) (The first film released by MGM. April 14, 1924) * Married Flirts (1924) * One Night in Rome (1924) * Revelation (1924) * Romola (1924) * Scaramouche (1923) (MGM acquired the rights to the film after the merger)Eames, John Douglas (1981). "The MGM Story", p 10 * Sherlock, Jr. (1924) * Sinners in Silk (1924) * So This Is Marriage? (1924) * Tess of the d'Urbervilles (1924) * The Arab (1924) * The Bandolero (1924) * The Beauty Prize (1924) * The Dixie Handicap (1924) * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (1921) (MGM acquired the rights to the film after the merger)Eames, John Douglas (1981). "The MGM Story", p 10 * The Great Divide (1924) * The Navigator (1924) * The Prairie Wife (1924) * The Rag Man (1924) * The Red Lily (1924) * The Silent Accuser (1924) * The Snob (1924) * The Wife of the Centaur (1924) * Wine of Youth (1924) * A Slave of Fashion (1925) * Ben-Hur (1925, partial Technicolor; remade in 1959) * Bright Lights (1925) * Confessions of a Queen (1925) * Daddy's Gone A-Hunting (1925) * Dance Madness (1925) * Don't (1925) * Exchange of Wives (1925) * Go West (1925) * His Secretary (1925) * La Bohème (1925) * Lights of Old Broadway (1925) * Man and Maid (1925) * Mare Nostrum (1925) * Never the Twain Shall Meet (1925) * Old Clothes (1925) * Pretty Ladies (1925) * Proud Flesh (1925) * Sally, Irene and Mary (1925) * Seven Chances (1925) * Soul Mates (1925) * Sun-Up (1925) * The Auction Block (1925) * The Big Parade (1925) * The Blackbird (1925) * The Circle (1925) * The Denial (1925) * The Devil's Circus (1925) * The Great Love (1925) * The Masked Bride (1925) * The Merry Widow (1925, remade in 1934) * The Midshipman (1925) * The Monster (1925) * The Mystic (1925) * The Only Thing (1925) * The Sporting Venus (1925) * Time, the Comedian (1925) * The Tower of Lies (1925) * The Unholy Three (1925, remade in 1930) * The Way of a Girl (1925) * The White Desert (1925) * Torrent (1925) * Zander the Great (1925) * A Certain Young Man (1926) * A Little Journey (1926) * Altars of Desire (1926) * Bardelys the Magnificent (1926) * Battling Butler (1926) * Beverly of Graustark (1926) * Blarney (1926) * Brown of Harvard (1926) * Exit Smiling (1926) * Exquisite Sinner (1926) * Flesh and the Devil (1926) * Johnny Get Your Hair Cut (1926) * Love's Blindness (1926) * Lovey Mary (1926) * Mike (1926) * Money Talks (1926) * Monte Carlo (1926) * Paris (1926) * Tell It to the Marines (1926) * The Barrier (1926) * The Boob (1926) * The Boy Friend (1926) * The Demi-Bride (1926) * The Desert's Toll (1926) * The Fire Brigade (1926) * The Flaming Forest (1926) * The Gay Deceiver (1926) * The Magician (1926) * The Red Mill (1926) * The Road to Mandalay (1926) * The Scarlet Letter (1926) * The Show (1926) * The Taxi Dancer (1926) * The Temptress (1926) * The Understanding Heart (1926) * The Valley of Hell (1926) * The Waning Sex (1926) * There You Are! (1926) * Tin Hats (1926) * Upstage (1926) * Valencia (1926) * War Paint (1926) * Winners of the Wilderness (1926) * After Midnight (1927) * Annie Laurie (1927) * Becky (1927) * Body and Soul (1927) * Heaven on Earth (1927) * In Old Kentucky (1927) * London After Midnight (1927) * Love (1927) * Lovers? (1927) * Mockery (1927) * Mr. Wu (1927) * Quality Street (1927) * Rookies (1927) * Rose-Marie (1927) * Slide, Kelly, Slide (1927) * The Big City (1927) * The Bugle Call (1927) * The Callahans and the Murphys (1927) * The Crowd (1927) * The Enemy (1927) * The Fair Co-Ed (1927) * The Garden of Allah (1927) * The Road to Romance (1927) * The Student Prince in Old Heidelberg (1927) * The Thirteenth Hour (1927) * The Unknown (1927) * The Divine Woman (1928) * Our Dancing Daughters (1928, plus sequels, first movie featuring MGM's "Jackie the Lion") * The Patsy (1928) * Show People (1928) * The Viking (1928, first color feature with a soundtrack) * The Wind (1928) * The Broadway Melody (1929) * Hallelujah! (1929) * The Hollywood Revue of 1929 (1929) * The Last of Mrs. Cheyney (1929) * The Mysterious Island (1929) * Their Own Desire (1929) * Devil-May-Care (1929) 1930s * The Champ (1931, remade in 1979) * A Free Soul (1931) * Mata Hari (1931) * Grand Hotel (1932) * Tarzan the Ape Man (1932, plus sequels) * Freaks (1932) * Smilin' Through (1932) * Red-Headed Woman (1932) * Dancing Lady (1933) * Dinner at Eight (1933) * Queen Christina (1933) * The Barretts of Wimpole Street (1934, remade in 1956) * The Thin Man (1934, plus sequels) * Tarzan and His Mate (1934) * The Merry Widow (1934) * Viva Villa! (1934) * Hollywood Party (1934, first movie featuring MGM's "Tanner the Lion" in logo) * Babes in Toyland (1934) * The Cat and the Fiddle (1934) * Manhattan Melodrama (1934) * Anna Karenina (1935) * A Night at the Opera (1935) * David Copperfield (1935) * Mutiny on the Bounty (1935, remade in 1962) * Naughty Marietta (1935) * Ah, Wilderness! (1935) * A Tale of Two Cities (1935) * Broadway Melody of 1936 (1935) * Romeo and Juliet (1936) * Rose Marie (1936) * San Francisco (1936) * Tarzan Escapes (1936) * Camille (1936) * The Great Ziegfeld (1936) * Libeled Lady (1936) * Maytime (1937) * A Day at the Races (1937) * Captains Courageous (1937) * Saratoga (1937) * The Good Earth (1937) * Conquest (1937) * Rosalie (1937) * The Firefly (1937) * Broadway Melody of 1938 (1937) * The Girl of the Golden West (1938) * Test Pilot (1938) * A Christmas Carol (1938) * Sweethearts (1938) * Boys Town (1938) * Marie Antoinette (1938) * The Citadel (1938) * Babes in Arms (1939) * Tarzan Finds a Son! (1939) * At the Circus (1939) * Gone with the Wind (1939, distribution only; produced by Selznick International Pictures) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939, remade as musical in 1969) * The Women (1939) * Ninotchka (1939, remade as musical in 1957) * It's a Wonderful World (1939) * Broadway Serenade (1939) 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s (company known as MGM/UA Entertainment Co. and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Film Co.) 1990s :(company known as Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) 2000s * Supernova (2000) * Return to Me (2000) * Autumn in New York (2000) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * 3 Strikes (2000) * Original Sin (2001) * Antitrust (2001) * Josie and the Pussycats (co-production with Universal Pictures and Relativity Media)(2001) * Hannibal (co-production with Universal Pictures and Dino De Laurentiis Company - DDLC) (2001) * Legally Blonde (2001) * Jeepers Creepers (co-production with American Zoetrope)(2001) * Bandits (2001) * What's the Worst That Could Happen? (2001) * Barbershop (2002) * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) * Die Another Day (2002) * Rollerball (2002) * Windtalkers (2002) * Hart's War (2002) * A Guy Thing (2003) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) * Care Jack Every Ducks (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Amblin Entertainment * Good Boy! (2003) * Anything Else (UK distribution only) (2003) * Luther (2003) * Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) * Uptown Girls (2003) * Jeepers Creepers 2 (co-production with American Zoetrope) (2003) * Sakura Wars: The Movie (with Geneon Entertainment) (2004) * De-Lovely (2004) * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) * Walking Tall (2004) * Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) * Sleepover (2004) * Swimming Upstream (2005) * Be Cool (2005) * Beauty Shop (2005) * The Brothers Grimm (co-production with Dimension Films) (2005) * Into the Blue (co-production with Columbia Pictures) (2005) * Nanny McPhee[http://archive.is/20120918164957/www.variety.com/review/VE1117928677.html Variety] (co-production with Working Title Films, Universal Studios, Mandate Pictures, and StudioCanal) (2005) * Yours, Mine and Ours (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies; remake of the 1968 United Artists film of the same name) (2005) * The Amityville Horror (with Dimension Films) (2005) * The Pink Panther (production only; distributed by Columbia Pictures) (2006) * Basic Instinct 2 (co-production with Intermedia Films and C2 Pictures) (2006) * Lucky Number Slevin (USA distribution only) (produced by The Weinstein Company) (2006) * Impy's Island (2006) * Stormbreaker (USA distribution only) (produced by The Weinstein Company and Isle of Man Film) (2006) * Casino Royale (co-production with Columbia Pictures) (2006) * Material Girls (2006) * Harsh Times (2006) * Rocky Balboa (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) (2006) * Clerks II (USA theatrical distribution only, produced by The Weinstein Company) (2006) * Flyboys (distributor) (2006) * School for Scoundrels (with Dimension Films) (Produced by The Weinstein Company) (2006) * Arthur and the Invisibles (USA theatrical distribution only) (2007) * Blood and Chocolate (with Lakeshore Entertainment) (2007) * Premonition (co-production with TriStar Pictures and Hyde Park Entertainment) (2007) * The Flying Scotsman (distributor) (2007) * The Ex (USA distribution only) (produced by The Weinstein Company) (2007) * 1408 (USA distribution Only) (produced by Dimension Films, with The Weinstein Company) (2007) * Mr. Brooks (2007) * Who's Your Caddy? (USA distribution only; produced by Our Stories Films and Dimension Films) (2007) * Death at a Funeral (2007) * Rescue Dawn (USA theatrical distribution only) (2007) * Feast of Love (2007) * Charlie Bartlett (2007) * Halloween (USA distribution only; produced by Dimension Films) (2007) * Lions for Lambs (distribution only; produced by United Artists, an MGM company) (2007) * Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) * Superhero Movie (USA Distribution only; produced by Dimension Films) (2008) * Pathology (produced by Lakeshore Entertainment) (2008) * Deal (produced by Tag Entertainment) (2008) * Stargate: Continuum (2008) * Ribbitking {2008} {2008 Film} * College (2008) * The Longshots (US distribution only; produced by Dimension Films) (2008) * Vicky Cristina Barcelona (US Distribution Only; produced by Weinstein Company) (2008) * Igor (2008) * Quantum of Solace (co-produced with Columbia Pictures and EON Productions) (2008) * The Other End of the Line (2008) * Soul Men (Distribution only; produced by Dimension Films) (2008) * Valkyrie (US Distribution only, co-distributed by United Artists) (2008) * The Poughkeepsie Tapes (2008) * The Pink Panther 2 (co-production with Columbia Pictures) (2009) * The Taking of Pelham 123 (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Relativity Media) (2009) * Fame (co-production with United Artists and Lakeshore Entertainment) (2009) 2010s * Hot Tub Time Machine (co-production with United Artists) (2010) * Zookeeper (2011) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Happy Madison Productions) * Ramen Fighter Miki (2011) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Girl with Dragon Tatoo (2011) (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * 21 Jump Street (2012) (co-production with Columbia Pictures) Upcoming films * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) (co-production with Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, and Wingnut Films) * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) * G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Skydance Productions, and Hasbro) * Madoka Magica (2013) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, United Artists, and Cannon Films) * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) (co-production with Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, and Wingnut Films) * The Hobbit: There and Back Again (2014) (co-production with Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, and Wingnut Films) * Where's Waldo? (TBA) (co-production with Classic Media) * The Magnificent Seven (TBA) * Killer Pizza (TBA) * Heck (TBA) * From the Dust Returned (TBA) References Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:MGM films Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer